Be Still My Heart!
by Fujisawa Loser
Summary: Chapter 9 is up. Asuka befriends a former delinquent in her class. Could there be some sort of connection between the two? Rated T for swearing I suppose. AsukaxOC
1. Be Still My Heart

**Disclaimer stuff: I don't own Tekken. . . That's Namco Bandai and such. . .**

**Hey um. . .This is my first time doing this. . .So uh. . .Go easy on me. . . .**

**The general idea. . .Asuka gets to know a classmate. . .And such. . .so uh. . .AsukaXOC**

**Anyway give it a try. . . if not that's cool.**

"Another day in class. . ." A Boy said as he seated himself in the last seat of the 1st row in the classroom. A young man by the name of Kei. 5'11 in height with long, black messy hair yet tamed almost feathered in a way (think Hiro Mizushima in Kamen Rider Kabuto. . .if not then more like Gintoki from Gintama). Wearing thick-framed bullhorn glasses.(think Rivers Cuomo of weezer)Always having a bored, dull, almost arrogant look on his face.

"As usual. . .I'm the first in class. Why do I bother coming in early." He thought.

Already he begins to look off into the distance thinking about who knows what. As the time goes by he begins to hear the commotion in the hallways as students chat with one another. Some of his fellow classmates begin to enter the class but they don't greet him. It's not to say that they don't like him but more on the idea that he's hard to approach. As Kei began to dose off he heard a loud battle cry.

"ZEI-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Right then and there he knew who it was. The door of the classroom opened immediately.

"Good morning" The girl greeted the students that were in the classroom.

_Asuka Kazama . . ._ Kei thought. Asuka Kazama . . . She's not like most girls . . . Well most normal girls anyway. She's a bit of a tomboy more or less. When girls her age go dating, shopping, talking or texting on their cell phones with their boyfriends. She . . . Well she fights. In fact she's the toughest person in the whole school no one can boss her around. She's one to be reckoned with. Kei took a quick glance at her. You wouldn't think she was the type to fight at all. As a matter of fact.

_She looks amazing._ Kei thought. _She has quite the curvaceous body. Her skin a milky white. Her hair worn slightly above the shoulders with the tips of her hair pointing out and a part of her bang covers one side of her also has these cute lips too. . .They're not plump but still prominent. . . . UH? _Realizing what was running through his mind he stared off into the distance once again.

"Why is it that when I see you, you're always looking out the window?"She said with a heavy kansai dialect.

Kei looked at her and said nothing and simply looked out the window again. Asuka became somewhat irritated and pouted her lips.

"Come on, I always try talking to you, yet you never say anything!"

Kei shrugged. "Mmm. . .I don't talk to girls that go around beating people half to death. . ."

Asuka was comically angry at him from his very blunt remark. In a comedic fashion she punched Kei out of his chair, breaking his glasses in the process. As Kei stood up and dusted himself off he leaned over and picked up his that are now in two halves. He looked at them for a moment and then looked at Asuka.

"Wonderful. . .You broke my glasses. . ."

Realizing what she had done she started to panic and apologize

"Ah! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She bowed frantically apologizing.

Kei couldn't help but take notice of how cute she was when she's in a panic like that. Kei dusted himself off a little bit more.

"Don't worry about it. . . But I'm gonna need to borrow some notes from you, until I get some new ones anyway. . ."

Asuka nodded understandingly "Ok, that's fine I don't mind if it makes up for your glasses." She seemed somewhat relieved.

Kei shook his head."No you're paying for those. . ."

Asuka's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What? How am I gonna pay for it?" Asuka flailed her arms around in a child like manner.

The young man looked at her and shrugged. "Why don't you go beat people up for their lunch money?"

Asuka crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "It doesn't work like that, I don't just go beating people up for no reason."

Kei looked at her with a stoic look in his eyes. "Mm hmm. . . Though you hit me for no reason."

Asuka shook her fist at him. "You made fun of me!"

"Do you hit everyone that makes fun of you?"Kei came off somewhat arrogant with his tone. Asuka on the other hand was speechless.

"Fine. . . I'll take down the notes." She said with a defeated look on her face.

xx

Lunch soon came around and Kei headed up to the roof. He looked around seeing some other students already up there passing around a volleyball. He walked over to a rail and rested his arm on it looking at the scenery around him. He held his stomach in hunger.

"Damn it. . . Forgot to bring something from home. . ." The young man sulked a bit.

"I thought you might be here. . ." Kei turned around, seeing Asuka walk up to him.

"Oh . . . It's you . . ." He muttered while turning back around.

Her eye brow twitched a bit. "Yeah it's me." She stood there and looked at her feet for a minute before saying anything.

"I . . . Brought you this." Asuka handed him a sandwich.

Kei scratched his head reaching for it. "Oh . . . Thanks"

He thanked her and took a bite out of the sandwich. "You're not gonna eat?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I ate with some of my friends already."

Kei nodded his head while taking another bite of it. "This isn't gonna change the fact that you owe me a new pair of glasses you know?"

Asuka pouted a bit from what happened earlier today."Y-yeah I know."

Kei shrugged again and took another bite. "Thankth I wuth really hungry."

Asuka laughed at him. "Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Kei nodded his head once more and smiled. "Thorry." Kei sat himself down devouring his food.

"You know if you keep eating your sandwich like that you'll-" Before Asuka could finish her sentence K started to choke on his sandwich, pounding on his chest furiously.

"Oh my god! Hang on!" Asuka stood up Kei and proceed to give him the Heimlich maneuver. After a few minutes he finally spat out the chunk that looked like ham that he was choking on.

"*Cough Cough*" Kei coughed furiously "Thanks. . ."

Asuka then pushed him. "Jeeze haven't you heard of chewing?" She said with a worried look.

"No" Said Kei very bluntly.

Asuka looked at him for a bit and then laughed. She shook her head. "I don't get it."

Kei was about to finish his sandwich."Don't get what?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you." She seemed a little aggravated from that little transaction of words.

Kei took his last bite. "What about me?"

She threw her arms in a giving up manner."How come you act like this when you're out of class, yet when you're in class you don't say anything at all."

Kei smirked. "Mmm. . .This is how I normally act, if you haven't noticed I sit here by myself and just stare off into the distance."

He walked over to the side and rested near the rail. "I don't have many friends at this school . . . A lot of my friends went to different schools. The reason why I am here is because it was close and it didn't seem too hard."

Asuka nodded her head. "Oh . . . I see I didn't know." She felt a little sad for him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal, I still see them from time to time." Kei said with reassurance.

"Well . . .I guess but . . ."

Kei smiled and motioned his hands telling her not to worry. "It's fine. It's bound to happen since I don't make any attempt to befriend anyone and they don't either. And besides. . ."

Kei crossed his arms and smiled a fox grin. "I'm not totally alone here. You made the effort of talking to me, so we're pretty much friends now yeah?"

Asuka blushed a bit "Uh, Why would I want to be friends with you!"

Kei gave her the puppy eyes look and pouted. "Aww, You don't want to be seen with me?"

He scoffed and made a deep breath expanding his chest. "That's fine with me, I'm a lone wolf anyway." He said jokingly. Suddenly he felt a ball touching his foot. It was from the students that was on the roof as well. He picked it up and passed it. "I'll see you in class. . ."He waved to Asuka.

"H-hey wait!" But Kei was already gone.

"Sheesh, why did I started acting like that toward him." She rested her hand on her chest. "I hope he didn't take offense to it. . ."

Asuka then noticed the ball was heading straight toward her.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" one of the students yelled. Out of reflex, she punched the ball with immense force and sent it packing right out of the roof.

The other students were speechless as Asuka left the roof. "Hmph, He thinks he's so cool."

Chapter 1 end.

**Well that's that. I hope you liked it since it's my first fic to ever post on this. If you like it let me know and I'll continue with the story. If you don't well... I'm sorry for wasting your time. That's all I really have to say. Um if you stick with me I'll try my best not to let you down. But usually I'm a good for nothing. I like all sorts of games but fighting is my forte. I'm absolutely head over heels for Asuka Kazama and because of her. I decided to do a fanfic. Anyway thank you for your time and let me know what you think and I'll do what I can and respond back to you viewers. The title of the fic is from the Postal Service. . .I love the Postal S****ervice. Anyway thanks again for reading**

**-Fujisawa Loser**


	2. Boogie Down

**Disclaimer stuff: Once again...I don't own Tekken...How many times do I have to put this down? I just own my character...**

**Umm...Well the 1st chapter went a lot smoother then I thought and I'm glad there were a couple of hits. So please continue on supporting me and review. ****If you're wondering about the chapter titles they're titled after songs that I like "Be Still My Heart" by The Postal Service and this chapter "Boogie Down" is by MGMT. I hope you guys like them too.**

**Onwards to Chapter 2**

Asuka returned to her classroom noticing that Kei was already there sitting in his seat looking off into the distance once again. She took note of Kei's profile standing there for a couple of minutes or so, with his intentionally messy jet-black hair, his nose, cheeks and chin were all around narrow. A face you would expect with someone with a slim build like his and that same arrogant look in his eyes.

"Asuka-chan?. . .Are you alright? Why are you looking at Kei?" Realizing what she was doing she swiftly walked over to her seat next to Kei and seated herself looking embarrassed. Kei looked at her with a straight face.

"W-What are you looking at?" She said with a flustered look on her face.

Kei simply smiled at her and looked out the window again.

"What? It's not that I like you or anything. . ." She said it kind of loudly that some of the students in class couldn't help but hear what she had just said.

Without looking at her Kei responds "I never said that now did I?"

Asuka was surprised by the remark "Uh. . . I . . ."

She was speechless, suddenly Kei couldn't help but laugh out loud and everyone in the class looked over at them.

Some students began to speak amongst each other. "I didn't know Asuka was friends with Kei." One student said.

Asuka was frantically waving her arms at the class reassuring everyone about their relationship. Kei looked over at her and couldn't help but notice how cute she was right now. The teacher walked into class and settled the students down. And like Asuka was suppose to do, she started taking down all the notes. Kei yawned and rested his head on the table and tried to sleep.

"H-Hey! Don't go to sleep while I'm taking these notes for you!" she said with an aggravated look.

Kei was resting on his arm face down. "You shouldn't have broke my glasses. . ." in a muffled tone.

"Man! This sucks so bad!" Frustrated with her current predicament.

"Why don't you just copy down the notes and I'll copy them later after class or something." She looked down at the two notebooks in front of her and looked over at Kei with contempt.

". . ." Kei smiled with his head still resting on his arm.

After class ended Asuka and Kei hung around the classroom as Kei was copying down the notes that she had taken down from earlier in class. Asuka stood by the window resting her back on it.

She sighed "Hopefully I don't have to keep doing this."

Kei continued jotting down the notes. "When you pay for my glasses you won't have to."

The young woman crossed her arms in disbelief. "Come on I already apologized! I don't even know how I'm going to pay for it."

Kei looked at her for a minute resting his head on his hand. "Do you hate hanging around me that much?"

Asuka looked at her hands playing with her fingers. "Well I. . .That is. . ."

Kei shook his head and continued finishing up his notes. "So tell me Asuka-chan. . .Why is it that you beat people up?"

She rested her hands on her hips annoyed from what his remark. "I told you. . .I don't beat up random people. . .I only fight bad guys." As she raised her fist in front of her.

Kei's eye twitched a bit but remained composed. "Like. . .For justice or something?. . ."

She nodded. "Yeah pretty much!"

Kei looked at her for a minute . . _. . No, She's dead serious._ He thought.

"Hm. . .Justice huh? Kinda like Kamen Rider?"

Asuka pointed at him with a wide grin on her face. "Yes like Kamen Rider!"

Kei looked down at his notebook once more. "Hmm. . . Don't you like. . .I don't know go shopping, talking on phones with your girlfriends, or go to photo booths to take pictures, and all that girl stuff?"

"No, that stuff is all boring and besides, I hate the thought of being picked on and feeling weak. And besides. . . I'm more of an independent woman." She said with gusto.

"Hmm. You know . . . guys don't really dig chicks that can beat the shit out of them." He put it in a very blunt manner.

She crossed her arms. "Hmph I wouldn't want to go out with someone like that anyway. I'm more into more tough guys like Shun Oguri when he was in Crows Zero or Jun Matsumoto when he was Shin in Gokusen."

"How about Hiro Mizushima when he was Kamen Rider Kabuto?" He quickly added.

"Oh yeah he was real sexy and cool in th- . . . Hey why are you asking me all these questions?"

He closed his notebook finishing the notes. "I was just trying to make a conversation with you so there won't be any awkward silence."

"Oh . . . " She blushed and what Kei was trying to prevent from happening ended up happening anyway.

Kei got up from his seat and handed the other notebook to her. "We should head out soon, we might get in trouble if we stick around for too long."

Before they could both leave Asuka stopped him. "H-hey how bad are your eyes?"

Kei smiled. "They're pretty bad I have to say . . . I mean, even though we're sitting next to each other. I can't see you're cute face at all." He said adoringly.

Asuka was surprised from what he just said and turned a beet red. "Eh?"

Kei laughed triumphantly. "Hahaha, Let's get out of here."

Leaving the school Asuka walked side by side. "Hey um. . . Kei? Do you need me to walk you home? I mean with your bad vision and all?" Kei stood there and stopped walking for a bit.

Asuka took a few more steps ahead before realizing that Kei wasn't next to her anymore and looked back. "Is something wrong?"

Kei had a wide grin on his face "Hm . . . I guess you like hanging out with me after all huh? I guess you must have a crush on me or something."

The school girl's eyes widened. "Yeah, Whatever!" She stormed on ahead walking further away from him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh man, she's such an easy target. . . Gets flustered over nothing . . . HEY ASUKA! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND BABE, I CAN'T SEE!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. Kei continued on trying to catch up to her. As they continued on walking side by side no one really said anything to each other. Without a word Asuka took Kei's hand and held it.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. . .It's easier this way to guide you."

The young man had a smug grin on his face. "Really? Won't it bother you that people might mistaken us for a couple?." Asuka was blushing once again.

"S-Shut Up! I'm trying to help you out!"

"By holding my hand?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HOLD YOUR HAND OR NOT?"

"Of course I do, They so soft and beautiful."

"Hmph. . ."She was still blushing. But Kei wasn't able to see how much he was getting to her since she was leading him. As they continued down the street they noticed 3 delinquent looking students were walking toward them.

Asuka told Kei to stay where he was as she continued on ahead. Kei simply did what he was told and squinted his eyes trying to see what she was doing walking up to 3 guys he never saw before in his life. One of the delinquents noticed her and nudged his friend.

"Hey . . . Isn't that the girl that attacked us the other day?"

The thug student's eyes widened in anger.

"Hey Yeah!"

The third student walked closer to her as she backed up a bit.

"I can't believe we let a girl beat us up. Let's get her!"

The 1st thug student swung a hard right. Asuka immediately dodged to the right and flipped him on his whistled seeing what she did. The other two ran towards her, she stepped on one of the thug's knee, jumping over them and kicking one of them in the back of the head, causing the thug to stumble over. The 1st thug that received the throw from earlier got up. Kei moved forward, getting closer to the fight.

"Hmph. . .That doesn't look good at all . . ."

The thug was pulling out what looked like knife to him. Both thugs manage to get a hold of Asuka and she wasn't able to move.

"Oh no. . .This isn't good!" Asuka closed her eyes preparing for the worst.

"We're gonna cut up that pretty little face of yours girl." The thug holding the knife moving closer to her. Before he could get closer he felt something wrap around his waste. He felt his feet lift from the ground and went completely upside down and landed on the back of his head. He had just received a german-suplex. Kei got up and looked at the two thugs with a smile on his face.

"Hey now guys you didn't forget about me did you?" The other thug lunged at Kei releasing Asuka in the process but the other two were occupied watching Kei and the thug fight. Asuka watched Kei dodge left and right like a boxer, he then swung a hard left at the thug making him spin a 180 and he then kicked the thug in the ass causing him to stumble over. Realizing what was going on, Asuka took advantage of the opportunity and palmed the thug holding her arm square in the face. Kei then assisted with a running drop-kick to the chest knocking the ruffian into some trash. The last thug that received the kick in the ass stumbled up and lunged towards Asuka, but was suddenly stopped by a hard clothesline from hell knocking him flat on his back once more. Asuka looked around at the mess they made.

"Jeez Kei . . .You fight like a . . ."

"Thug?" Kei interrupted

"Well . . . Yeah . . . Where did you learn how to fight?" She said scratching her head.

"Mmm . . . I learned it myself. I caused a bit of trouble when I was in middle school. So I would've been one of these guys that you would beat up." He said as he dusted himself off and smiled. He walked up to her and handed her bag.

"Well I wouldn't know about that . . ." As she took the bag from him.

Kei made a goofy grin. "Even if I put the moves on you?"

"Yuck! Were that the case then yes I would beat the living crap out of you!" As she shook her fist at him.

He laughed as they continued to walk toward his house. "Is that so?"

"Yes I could, I saw how you move around. It's too sloppy and unrefined. You make too many unnecessary movements, I'm pretty confident I can take you down no problem!"

Kei laughed heartily "You've got quite the ego, princess. I bet I can get you into any grapple with whatever you throw at me."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to do this right now?" She retorted.

"Hm. . .You know that doesn't sound half bad, if it gets me closer to you in a matter of speaking. . ." He smiled once more.

Asuka blushed a bit _He has a really sexy smile._ She thought.

"Oh come on." She walked faster than him.

"Hey not too fast Kazama! I can't see remember?" He said as he tried to get closer to her.

"Shut up!" When they finally made it to his house the two stood in front of Kei's house.

Asuka was fidgeting trying to ask him something. "Hey um. . ." Kei blinked twice puzzled. "Hmm? What's up Kazama? You got something to say?"

"Let me finish what I was trying to say!" She yelled.

Kei waved his arms repeatedly "Ok, ok! You don't have to bite my head off!"

"Well. . .Like I was saying. . .Since we don't have class tomorrow. . .I. . .was. . .wondering if you. . ."She paused for a good 30 seconds.

"If you?. . . Come on. . ." Kei motioned his hand trying to help her.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?. . . I mean if you have something to do tomorrow thats fine but-"

"Yeah sure, Why not? Sounds good to me." Kei made a wide grin. "I don't really go out that much, but I'm down for hanging out. Here I'll give you my number and you give me yours." He reached out his phone.

"Uh . . . Sure . . . So what time would you think we should meet up?" Asuka seemed somewhat nervous even though they're just exchanging numbers.

Kei scratched his head and laughed. "Well. . .I like to sleep in, so how about 11 or 11:30?"

Asuka nodded. "Yeah sure!" She waved him off, turned a 180, and power walked down the street to her house. As she walked to her house, she couldn't help but feel excited. "What am I getting all excited about? It's not a date or anything!"

Kei stood in his front steps watching her power walk off. "Hahaha I wonder why she's in such a hurry?" Kei then walked inside his house. "I'm HOME!"

**Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you liked it. This probably would've been done a lot quicker if I hadn't lagged so much. Anyway I hoped you guys liked it and continue reading it please let me know what you think of it yeah?**

**Fujisawa Loser**


	3. Runway To Elsewhere Pt 1

**Disclaimer stuff: Once again...I don't own Tekken...How many times do I have to put this down? I just own my character...**

**I hoped you cats enjoyed 2nd chapter and enjoyed the story in general. Things get a little more interesting in this chapter I think well maybe cuter to you viewers I don't take it as what you want to take it as.**

**Anyway Onward to Chapter 3 titled: Runaway To Elsewhere.**

The next day Asuka woke up at 9:30 in the morning. "Ok I have almost two hours to work with. . .I should be golden!" Asuka quickly ran into her bathroom.

"Asuka? What are you doing right now? I didn't expect you to wake up this early it's the weekend honey." Her mother said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I know mom but I'm suppose to meet up with someone." She said taking off her clothes to hop in the shower.

"Do you want breakfast?" Her mom said while waiting in front of the bathroom door.

"No I'm fine." She hopped in the shower to wake her self up a little more. "Jeez. . .Why am I up this early? We weren't suppose to meet up for at least another 2 hours!"

She stayed in there for another 20 minutes before getting out.

Kei was just getting up himself. He woke up with a loud yawn.

"Hmm. . .I should hop in the shower." Kei slowly walked toward the bathroom and his mother saw him surprised seeing him up this early on a weekend.

"My Kei. . .Why are you up this early?" His mother said.

He yawned once again. "Yeah I'm suppose to meet up with someone. . ."

"You mean the girl that walked you home?" She said with a smile.

"Well yes. . .Though I didn't mention her at all yesterday. . ." Kei looked at his mom with an agitated look.

Her mom made a nervous smile and walked away from him. He shook his head and scoffed. "Always snooping in on my business. . ." He then hopped into the shower.

Back at Asuka's she rummaged through her closet to see what might be suitable to wear.

"No . . . No . . . I don't want to dress like I'm easy! Then again I don't want to dress boring either . . ." She continued looking some more, eventually going through her dresser to see if there was anything.

Her mother saw her making a mess out of her room. "Asuka who are you going out with exactly?"

"Oh! A boy from my class. . ."

Her mother smiled mischievously. "Oh?"

"No mom. . .It's not like that. . ."

Her mother laughed. "It's about time you have someone in your life. I was beginning to think that you didn't have anyone because you're a brute."

"MOM!" Her mother laughed leaving her daughter to herself.

"Jeez!" She was flustered. "I can be feminine. . ."

xx

Back at Kei's he was just about good to go. He threw on a black Weezer t-shirt that he bought when they were touring around there. He slipped into his dark-blue slim fit jeans and threw on a black hoody. He put on his favorite pair of sneakers, a black and blue Air Jordan 1's and left his house. As he continued on toward the city he realized that he forgot to tell her where to meet up.

"Well shit . . . I knew I was forgetting something." He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. Asuka whom was still in her underwear heard the phone ring and picked it up. She looked at the screen to see who was calling.

"It's Kei . . ." She answered the call. "H-Hello?"

"Hey babe, I forgot to tell you where we should meet up." He laughed at his honest mistake.

"It's fine and don't call me babe!" She yelled through the phone.

"Right, right. Well anyway I was wondering if you would like to meet up at the cafe in front of Mcdonald's. I think it was called . . . Hearts beat?" He thought for a moment.

"Yeah that's fine, sounds good." she said kind of quickly.

"Are you alright? You sound bothered?" Kei sounded kind of worried.

"No, no it's fine. It's just . . . " Before she could finish saying what she wanted to say. Her mother saw her in undergarments and yelled at her.

"Asuka puts some clothes on at least!"

"Oh my god mom!" Asuka heard Kei laugh through the phone."I have to go now I'll meet up with you in a bit Kei . . ."

With that she hung up the phone before Kei could even say something. He laughed to himself amused over what just happened.

"Hmm . . . I wonder what color her panties were."

Asuka was just about ready to go. She had blue jeans on as well as a black shirt with some writing on it. She threw on her black hoody which had her trademark insignia on the back and also a pair of worn out chucks. "I'm going now!"

She left the house and ran toward her destination to meet up with Kei. "Jeez . . . I don't want to make him wait . . . But why should I care if I'm on time for that jerk?"

When she finally got there Kei was nowhere to be found. She looked around to see if he was there at all and then looked at her phone to see the time.

"That jerk he should've been here earlier than me! Where the hell is he?" The aggravated young woman looked at her phone again. "He's five minutes late!"

"Five minutes? What's the big deal?" Kei had finally showed up. He took a look at the girl standing in front of her. Her clothes clung tightly to her body to show her figure. Kei smiled to himself.

"You're not suppose to keep a girl waiting!"

Kei shrugged it off. "Oh come on babe, it was only 5 minutes by the way. . .I'm digging those chucks the old worn look . . . Looks good on you. . ."

"Don't change the subject!" She quickly looked at her feet and then Kei's _How much are those sneakers?_ she thought.

"Let's go to that cafe I'm hungry. I'll even treat you." The well dressed young man said as he took her hand.

"Hey wait can you see okay?" She said as she followed him.

When they got to the cafe, they seated themselves in a booth next to a window and they waited patiently for the menus.

Kei rested his chin on his hand and looked at Asuka adoringly.

Asuka had both hands on her lap and noticed Kei looking at her.

She then looked back at him with a nervous look."W-What is it?"

Kei simply smiled."Well it's just . . . You look tense. You okay Asuka-chan?"

Asuka was slightly irritated from his question."I'm fine! And don't use chan in my name! "

"Why not? I think it sounds cute for you." He smiled.

"Please! There is nothing cute about me."

Kei rubbed his chin and looks at her with one eye closed."No I beg to differ." As he observes her.

"What is it?" Asuka was getting flustered with the way Kei was looking at her.

"Hmm. . .Well I think your look really cute. . .Like you have this cute little nose. . .And the way your lips look when you pout. . ."

Asuka was getting more hot and flustered from his compliments she then covered her face with both of her hands.

"And you have amazing bre-" Before he could finish what he was saying, like lighting she struck Kei square in the face.

"You pig!" Before she can gather her things to leave. She felt Kei grab her wrist. He was motioning her to sit down.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding please don't go." Kei was still seeing some stars in his eyes and his left cheek was swollen in a comedic fashion.

"And here I thought. . ." She sat down angry with him.

"I do mean it . . . I wasn't lying when I said I thought you were cute." He sounded nasally since he was holding his nose to prevent it from bleeding.

A waitress came by and they made their orders. They both sat quietly she would look at Kei every now and then and he would have that same goofy smile from a minute before.

"Is there something on your mind Asuka-chan?"

"Uh-Don't call me that . . . And if you excuse me I have to go to the rest room!" She quickly got up and power walked to the restroom.

Kei looked back and smiled at her.

Asuka washed her hands and thought about Kei. "Sheesh he's so straight forward." When she opened the door to leave the restroom she saw Kei talking to a girl that looked like she worked here.

She felt a pull in her chest. Perhaps she was a little jealous. Asuka then walked toward where she was sitting.

Kei waved off the waitress and noticed Asuka sit in front of him looking slightly irritated.

Kei looked at her kind of funny. "Are you alright Kazama?"

Asuka didn't even bothered looking at him. "Who was that waitress you were talking to?"

"Oh you mean Satsuki? She's just a friend from middle school." Kei smiled.

"She's real pretty."

"Yeah I think so too!"

Asuka crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "Hmph."

Kei made a sly smile. "Hey . . . You wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hahahahaha I knew it!" Kei laughed hysterically.

Asuka was flustered, frustrated, and confused right about now. She probably had a weird look on her face.

"I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about. . .

"Oh what's the matter Kazama? Do you like me?"

She couldn't muster up anything to say. She was at a lost for words.

Kei had a fox smile on his face as Asuks simply looked back at her hands embarrassed.

"She's just a friend?"

"Yeah that's it. . .She's with someone already and she was saying how she cute we looked together."

She blushed and looked at her hands once more.

_'Jeeze, what was I thinking? He's not my boyfriend, why should I care?'_ She thought.

_'No. . .I should care because he's a friend and it's only reasonable that I would feel this way, seeing how any random hussy can just try to use him and his money. Yeah! That's it!'_

After a couple of minutes of waiting they're food and drinks were ready. Asuka took her cappuccino and took a sip of it.

"Ah. . .This is really good. . ." Kei looked at her for a minute trying not to laugh. She held the cup to far high and the froth clung on to her nose without her realizing it.

He couldn't help but notice how oblivious and cute she was not realizing her mistake.

She looked at Kei slightly confused and somewhat serious. "What is it Kei? Do you have to sneeze or something?"

The boy who sat in front of her covered his mouth and tried his very best to not laugh.

"W-what is it?"She was getting angry.

Kei started to laugh hysterically for a couple of minutes leaving Asuka very confused. He then grabbed a napkin and moved his hand over her nose wiping off the froth.

"You had some cappuccino on your nose. . ." He laughed a little bit more.

Asuka's face was red as a ripe tomato. "OH MY GOD!"

Kei started to laugh some more. She looked around and noticed how some other people were laughing and smiling at the two.

"Oh those two are so cute. . .Why aren't we like that?" one person said.

"Wah! Her boyfriend is so cute I wish he were mine, lucky girl!" From another person.

Asuka had no where to look except her lap.

"Sorry Kazama it was just to good to pass up. You looked so funny." Kei was still laughing.

"S-Shut up!"

Things started to ease up once again and they finished having their brunch.

"Hey Kazama . . . Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Uh . . . Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Well . . . Do you like video games?"

Asuka paused for a minute. "You want to go to an arcade?"

"Well yeah. . .It's worth a try. I thought you might like to play some games."

"I do but. . ."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to . . ."

"No let's go." She said as she started to get ready and leave.

"You sure now?"

"Yeah . . . I haven't been there in a while anyway."

"Alright! Let's go! Hey um . . . Can you show me where it is I can't really tell . . ."

"Unbelievable . . ."

Asuka took his hand and they both headed off to the arcade.

**And what they're gonna do is gonna be in the next chapter. Sorry mates this chapter was kind of boring and it took awhile to update I was feeling lazy. Um hopefully the next chapter will be better. Originally I thought it was gonna be alright but I then realized it was a little too long. Anyway the next chapter will be a little more interesting if you stick with me still. The title of this chapter is called "Runaway to Elsewhere" A song by a group called "Pacific!" with the exclamation point included listen to it you might like if not then that's cool to. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and the next chapter should be up soon. Let me know what you think of it. I'm still new so point out my error and I'll touch it up**

**-Fujisawa Loser**


	4. Runway To Elsewhere Pt 2

Disclaimer Stuff: Whatever I might mention along the away in this chapter belongs to the rightful owners. . .

I just own the amazing Kei! I bet you're wondering what his last name might be. . .I haven't thought about it yet.

Currently listening to. . ."Meet me on the equinox" by Death Cab For Cutie I haven't watched the Twilight movie and i don't really plan to. . .But I like DCFC a lot and this song is really good and if you haven't heard it

I'm pretty sure you fans that are pumped for New Moon will think this song was perfect for it. . .I don't like Twilight. . .

Anyway. . .Onward to Chapter 4: Runaway To Elsewhere pt. 2

They made it to the arcade without a hitch. With the exception of Kei's advances toward the lovely Asuka Kazama.

"One more remark Kei and I'm gonna punch you out and leave you in the middle of this damn city." She said as she clenched her fist in frustration.

Kei motioned his hands. "Ah! Ok ok! Come on babe, I'm only messin!"

With that Kei received a sharpshooter in front of the arcade.

"AHHHHHH! I give up! I give up! Forgive me! Uncle!!!" Kei was slamming the floor as hard as he can.

"I told you not to call me babe!" Asuka flawlessly pulled off the submission.

But where she learned how to do that was another story. After a couple of minutes they both headed into the arcade.

Asuka hopped on the first machine she saw _Street Fighter 4._ As Kei walked by to see her play, he looked over to see who she was playing.

"Uh-oh. . .That guy's good. . .He won the tournament not too long ago." Kei looked a little worried.

But Asuka was handling it very well. She was amazing with Zangief! She knew all the little tricks there was with the Red Cyclone.

"Holy crap! I didn't know she was this damn good!" He couldn't believe that she was handing the tournament players ass to him.

"Damn Kazama I didn't know you were that damn good!"

Asuka smiled. "Oh I love playing Street Fighter! Zangief is unstoppable!" And with that she finished her opponent off with Zangief's strongest move the Ultimate Atomic Buster.

"HOLY SHIT! Kazama do you know who you just beat?!"

"No. . .Who?"

"You just beat a tournament champion! No one can play Sagat like him and you beat the shit out of him! He's crying right now! Asuka you're the bomb!" He said as he held her hand.

Asuka blushed and raised her arms triumphantly. Everyone around that was watching were amazed that someone whom the never saw beat a regular at the arcade and a tournament champion no less.

Kei took her hand. "Hey let's go play something else!"

"Uh! What are we gonna go play?" As she ran through the crowd with Kei.

" Let's play Dance Dance Revolution!"

"DDR? I'm terrible at that game!"

"No worries, it'll be fun!"

The arcade was so lively from all the machines. Music based games, shooting games, fighting games and kids talking causing a commotion. For the most part they both were having a good time and enjoying themselves.

"Here we'll start out easy for you what son do you want to play?" As he scrolls through the list.

Asuka looked through the list and noticed a song that she thought was cute. "Ah how about this one, _freckles._"

At first she was having trouble but eventually she started to get the hang of it and had fun. All the guys that were walking around noticed her and started to build up a crowd.

(Think about it this happened one time when I was at the arcade. . .You see a cute girl with a banging body? Yeah guys will definitely start checking her out.)

Eventually a crowd was made around the two and Kei was getting pushed back by the onslaught of on lookers wanting to see the cutie that was playing DDR.

"Goddamn it! Back up already you bastards!" Kei was pushing and shoving the crowd. As he made it back to the front she was playing her last song. The smile she had on was really cute it made all the guys as well as Kei turn to jello.

When she finished playing her song the crowd that was made around her cheered and applauded. She couldn't help but blush, she thanked everyone and bowed. All of the guys that were there started to push each other around trying to talk to her as well as a glance.

"Damn it! Move you assholes!" Kei started to kick and punch but failed miserably. As he forced his way to the front again it was already too late. They were pulling her away from him. She tried to look back to see where he was but she couldn't find him anywhere.

_Oh man I gotta lose these guys! _ She thought.

Kei scratched his head in frustration. "Damn. . .Maybe I shouldn't have taken her to play DDR, but she looked really cute playing it. I should probably go look for her."

As he started to look around he noticed two girls playing a crane game.

"Aww! I was so close that time!" One of the girls said.

Kei looked over at them for a moment. "Hey do you need help with that?"

The two girls blushed. "Uh! Yeah sure are you any good?" The other girl said.

"Yeah a little here let me try. . ." As he took a coin out of his pocket he couldn't help but over hear what the girls were saying.

"He looks like Hiro Mizushima!" One of the girls said.

Kei then put his coin into the machine, the game itself looks a bit hard. The crane was in the shape of the UFO and it had two prongs to grab a stuffed toy. Kei easily got the girls a stuffed toy coincidentally it was a 2 piece. One of the stuffed toys was holding on to the other.

"Ah what a cute bear! Thanks!" The girls said.

"No problem." Kei said as he handed the toys over. Before Kei could take his leave some other girls came up to him and asked him if he could win them something too. He couldn't say no to girls, after all he was a gentleman and soon after he was bringing in his own crowd of people and winning something for everyone.

Asuka managed to escape from all the guys that were hounding her. She had her arms stretched out as if she were an umpire in a baseball game. "SAFE!"

As she walked around the arcade looking for Kei. She noticed that there was a big crowd of people surrounding a crane game. As she walked closer she sees two girls walking by.

"That guy got me a cute white sea lion!" One of them said.

"He got me this white Donald Duck!" Said the other girl.

As she continued on ahead she noticed someone playing the machines. It was Kei she watched him grab something from the machine and then he handed it to a little girl that was waiting next to her.

"Here you go." He said while he was patting the little girls head.

The little girl who was probably still in the 1st grade smiled. "Fwank you bwig bwuthuh." She then ran to her mother and left the area.

Asuka smiled when he saw the little girl ran off happily with her plush toy. As she looked over to Kei he had won something else for another girl and this girl gave him a peck on the cheek.

She felt a pull in her chest again just as she did when they were at the cafe. She was jealous. Kei saw her and waved at her. She then turned around and walked away furiously.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

She stopped so he can catch up.

"What's the problem Kazama?"

"Sorry for interrupting your time with all those girls." She said as she looked down on the floor.

"Who them? Yeah they just wanted some stuffed animals and next thing you know, I'm getting something for everybody hahaha." He said with a wide grin scratching his head.

"That's real nice of you. . ."

"Yeah they all asked for one."

Asuka looked down upset. _I would've liked one. Why didn't you get me one? _

Then she felt something on her head. She grabbed the items and looked at them.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened a bit.

It was a chibi Gintoki with an arrogant look on his face as well as a stuffed Sadaharu.

She remained quiet and blushed a little, while Kei had a huge grin on his face.

"I think you deserve two. No need to thank me!"

Asuka continued on blushing and looking at the stuffed toys. Kei slowly sneaked up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"But if you'd like. . .You can give me a kiss as a thank you." Before he could plant a kiss on her cheek, she elbowed him in the gut.

"OOF! Ahahahaha! I was kidding!" She chased him all around the arcade.

"You IDIOT!"

Later on that day they decided to get something for dinner.

"Hey Kazama, do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds good actually what do you want for dinner?"

Kei pondered for a couple of minutes. "How about okonomiyaki?"

"Oh that does sound good."

They took off from the arcade and walked side by side looking for a place that might seem good.

They finally made it to a little restaurant that has okonomiyaki. As little as the place was it was quite packed with people their age as well as businessmen

that just got out of work.

Kei looked delighted. "This place is pretty small but it makes good business."

"Yeah I'll say." She looked around with glee.

They found a spot in the corner of the place and sat across each other.

"Gosh I haven't had okonomiyaki in a while." She said as she looked at the hot plate table with all of the raw ingredients fitted in.

"Yeah me too. . .I wonder if I can still make a good one." He rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

As he threw down the ingredients he was giving Asuka a little show as he flipped multiple ones in the air. Asuka was quite impressed.

"Wow Kei you're really good at flipping those! I usually end up making a mess!"

"Here you go. And thanks I'm not just good with this, I can cook other things pretty well too."

"Wow and here I thought you were a good for nothing." She laughed.

"Thanks?"

"I'm sorry Kei that came out wrong. What I meant to say is. . .You have a lot of talents that I'd never thing you would have. Is there anything that you're not good at?"

"Well I'm not really good at studying." He chuckled.

Asuka laughed. "Every time I look at you, you're always staring off into the clouds all day just day dreaming or something."

"I can't help it, class is boring as hell."

"I guess that's always then, huh?"

Kei grinned. "Well. . .I pay attention sometimes, like when you're answering something."

She was slightly confused by his statement. "Why's that?"

"Oh I don't know. . .I guess I like the sounds of your voice, since you're the only one that has that heavy kansai dialect in class. . .It's really funny actually."

"Ah! I'm kind of embarrassed about that and you were laughing at me?!"

"No! No! I'm not saying that to insult you! I'm saying that you it sounds cute coming from you was all." He reassured.

Asuka's face reddened. "Oh. . ." was the only thin she could muster up.

The former delinquent just shook his head with a smug grin. "Jeez Kazama, you get flustered over my compliments pretty easily, huh?"

"W-Well thats because no one really compliments me about anything aside from my fighting prowess." She said defensively.

"I see." Kei smiled warmly. "Come on let's continue eating before this gets cold."

After their little chat they simply sat in front of each other and ate quietly. Kei would look at her now and make remarks that were get her slightly irritated.

They started talking some more and things started to go more were both having a good time. When Kei was about to eat his second okonomiyaki, Asuka couldn't help but

notice that he kept brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Kei have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

"Yeah? You think so?"

"Well I think you should, your hair keeps getting in your way! How do you see half of the time?"

"Yeah. . .Maybe I should." He smiled as he brushed his hair once again.

"I think you'd look better with shorter hair than what it is now."

"Oh why thank you. I'm flattered."

"Don't get the wrong idea you loser!" She threw bits of lettuce at him.

"Hey cut it out we're wasting food Kazama!"

They ended up making a bit of a mess but they had a lot of fun. After realizing what time it was Kei paid for both of them and they took off.

The two walked side by side relatively slowly. Anyone could tell that these two didn't want the night to end.

"Hey um . . .Should I hold your hand and walk you to your house?" Asuka was slightly embarrassed from saying it. She simply looked at her feet so he couldn't really see her face.

"You don't have to do that. . .My eyes are pretty bad but I can see where we are going relatively well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, and to prove it I'll walk YOU to you're house."

"Um okay sure. . .Whatever. . ."

Kei took a hold of her hand.

"Um. . .You might want to show me where you live. . . I've never been to your house before."

"Uh. . .Yeah sure. . ." Asuka felt her face really heat up.

_Jeez. . .Why am I so blushing so much all of a sudden?! I held his hand the other day and it wasn't like this. . ._She thought.

Kei was rambling on about something, but Asuka kept on zoning in and out. She was more concerned about them holding hands.

Kei looked over at her. "Hey is there something wrong Kazama?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing just thinking. . ."

He simply nodded his head. "Ok. . ."

"Hey um Kei?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Have you always lived here? In Japan I mean?"

"Well now that you mention it I was born here, but then I moved to America up until I was probably seven or eight. . .So my English is pretty solid." He held his thumb up in a cheesy manner. "Why do you ask?"

"Well there was this one time when you walked pass by me. I overheard you speaking english."

"Oh. . .Hahahaha, yeah I was probably singing."

"I see. . .Hey how did you. . .You know become a-"

"Delinquent?"

"Yeah."

He sighed a bit. "Well it started back in middle school. . .I guess they didn't like the face I was from America or something. . .I don't really know."

"I see. . ."

"Another reason for them causing trouble with me. . .Was because I was stealing their woman." Kei laughed.

"What?!"

"Yeah a lot of girls in middle school were really interested with the fact that I was lived in America for a while. . . And that didn't fly too well with their boyfriends. . .Well you get the idea. . ."

"Uh-huh. . ." Asuka raised an eye brow.

"Well. . .I wasn't trying to start any trouble, things just kept on happening. So to some teachers, they saw me as a juvenile delinquent. . . And the next thing you know, I became notorious in my school! When we were graduating from middle school, a lot of my friends were surprised when they found out I wasn't going to a certain delinquent school. . . Some of my reputation still sticks with me." He smiled.

"Wow. . .So that's why you got into trouble a few times. . ."

"Yeah but it's no big deal." As Kei looked on ahead he noticed the big doors in front of her house. "Is that you're house?"

"Yeah that's my house. Thanks for walking me to my place."

"Hey no problem. I'll catch you later alright?"

"Ok see ya. . ." Asuka watched him walk away about to take the turn.

"Cut your hair too!!!"

"Yeah, yeah don't go beating up random people then!!!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as he took the corner. She stood there for a minute but she felt like she was being watched. As she looked over at her door she noticed her mom looking at her with a fox smile.

"MOM!!!!!!!"

Kei walked happily home with his hands in his pocket singing. " It's been quite of a while since I could experience your brightness. . .Now you got a brighter smile and I think I'm going to like it. . ."

Suddenly Kei noticed three guys standing in his way. It was the three delinquents from the other day they seem to be packing some weapons too. "Oh it's you guys. I don't think you should be playing with those. . ."

"We got you this time you bastard, and your little girlfriend ain't here to help you!"

"Hmph. . .You guys don't learn do you? Kei pushed up his sleeves. "And here I thought it was gonna be a great night. . ."

Meanwhile at Asuka's home. She was in her room and heard something drop on the floor when she took off her hoodie.

"Kei's phone? Why do I have this?" She thought for a moment and realized why she had it. "Oh right! I took it from him when we were at the restaurant. . .I should go give it back. . ."

With out hesitation she put back on her hoodie and took off to his house.

**Alright guys. . .I kind of left it on a cliffhanger so you can stick with it. . .Did it work? No?. . .Well shit. . .**

**Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry for taking a little too long. . .Or did I? Well either way. . .**

**For the most part I think this chapter went relatively smooth. . .I hope it doesn't confuse you or anything. . .**

**On another note I still haven't thought of Kei's last name. . .Any suggestions?**


	5. 81 Summer

**Well now I'm on to chapter 5. . .I honestly wonder how many people are reading this. . .Still though. . . it's nice, I'm glad for those that do read this. It makes me want to make more. Once again I only own Kei. . .Unless otherwise I think . . .Shit if I owned the rights Kei would be a top tier character but thats not the case. . .Anyway the chapter is called. 81 summer by Uyama Hiroto. . .If you'd like, listen to this song and kind of listen to it in the background. I think it goes well. . .If not then well shit. . .**

**Onward to Chapter 5**

Asuka ran toward Kei's house. She made it to the front steps and knocked on his door. His mother answered.

"Oh um . . . Is Kei home?" she was slightly confused.

"Afraid not dear, he hasn't returned from his date." His mother responded.

"Oh . . . I see . . ."

She thought to herself for a moment. _That's weird he should be home by now._

"Can you give this to Kei when you see him?" Asuka handed his phone to his mom.

"Oh . . . Thank you, but why do you have Kei's phone?"

"I was the girl that he met up with." She smiled.

"Oh you're Asuka-chan! Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"No that's okay. I'm sure he just went to the store or something."

"Okay you have a good night."

"Yes, you too." She bowed down and took her leave.

As she gingerly skipped along the night streets, she noticed a figure leaning against the wall as if they were drunk. Asuka moved up toward the silhouette cautiously. The unknown person moved into the light revealing who it was.

"Hey Kazama. . .What's up?" Kei made a painfully weak smile. He was bruised and beaten up. Cuts were all over his face and his clothes were dirty from blood.

"Oh my god are you okay?" She ran towards him and supported his weight on to her.

He spat some blood and laughed a bit. "Yeah . . . Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jeez who did this to you?"

"It was those guys from the other day."

"The thugs that tried to attack me the other day?"

"Yeah . . . I got them really good heh . . ." He made another painful smile.

"Yeesh . . . You sure about that? Looks like they got you pretty good . . ." Looking at his cut cheek.

"Those jerks had weapons . . . They were playing dirty to begin with and they used weapons on top of that."

"Stop trying to sound like you're tough Kei! You could've gotten hurt a lot worse than you are now!"

He laughed and apologized. They soon made it to his house.

"Mom I'm home! Where's the first aid kit?" As Kei stepped into his house, his mother was shocked to see him in the current state.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you Kei? Did you get into another fight?"

"No, I got hit by a car on my way back home."

Asuka nudged him disapprovingly. "Don't be rude to your mom!" She sat him down on a chair in the kitchen and reached for the rubbing alcohol.

She poured some onto a cotton ball and lightly touched his forehead.

"OW! F- . . . Damn that hurts every time!"

"Stop being such a baby!" She did her best to be gentle, as she cleaned off the dirt and dried up blood on his face. Asuka placed a band-aid on the left side of his eyebrow as well as his cheek. His knuckles and fingers had to be wrapped up quite a bit, since they were pretty banged up.

"Thanks you two, I feel better already!" He made a triumphant pose, but felt a sharp pain and held his stomach. "Yeow! That wasn't a good idea." He made a goofy smile.

Asuka lightly tapped his head. "Don't move around so much you just got back from a fight! Here let me help you." She put Kei's arm around her and they both headed toward his room upstairs.

Kei's mother smiled mischievously "Don't go fooling around up there you two."

Asuka couldn't say anything, she blushed furiously.

"JEEZ, MOM!" They only thing that can be heard is his mother laughing.

They both continued on upstairs and made it to Kei's room. He then sat himself on his bed and laid down.

"Thanks. . ."

Asuka nodded and smiled. She took a quick look around his room. It looked like a pretty average boy's room with posters of bands as well as video games. To the corner of the room there were two guitars sitting in the corner of his room; one being an electric and the other acoustics.

_I wonder if he's any good. _She thought. There were also a shelf of mangas, dvds, and music. She then moved over to his collection of CDs he had on his shelf.

"You really listen to a lot of stuff don't you?" She said as she continued looking through his collection.

"Yeah . . . I . . ." Kei couldn't finish his sentence. As he was looking her way, he couldn't help but notice that Asuka was bending over looking at his collection of music. Kei was at a loss of words since he was so enchanted by her beautiful butt.

"You have a pretty nice set up. . ."

Kei was still speechless. Asuka turned around and looked at him, he was practically drooling looking at her ass.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The young woman yelled.

"DOH! UH!" Kei looked away as he palmed her face. _Jeez, can I be any more obvious?_

"You perv!"

"I couldn't help it! I'm a growing boy!"

She grabbed one of his pillows and playfully tried to smother him.

"Ah! Hey!" He laughed as he tried his best to fight back but couldn't

They were making a bit of a ruckus since his mother could hear the two from downstairs.

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" She yelled. To with Kei responding.

"It's nothing like that!" As they continued fooling around. Asuka somehow ended up being on top of him.

They were both smiling until she realized the situation she was in. They were staring into each others eyes. As Kei's hand rested on her lap.

She blushed furiously and got off of him looking away. She couldn't really say anything since she would probably just ended up stuttering like a fool. She looked over at his guitar and used that as a way to change the subject.

"So you . . . Play the guitar?"

Kei scratched his head. "Yeah I do . . . But not recently . . ." He had a genuine smile on his face. Which made Asuka look away since he looked really handsome with his smile.

"You . . . Should show me sometimes . . . When you're fingers aren't all bandaged up anyway. . ."

"Yeah sure . . ." He smiled arrogantly as he usually does. "I guess that would mean you're coming by my place real soon, huh?"

"Well . . ." Any other time she would get mad at his arrogant remarks. This time though she couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's fine . . . Haha I'm just kidding. You're free to come by anytime darlin'. I don't have much people over anyway, so this can be a change of pace yeah?"

"Yeah . . . It makes sense seeing how your friends go to different schools . . ."

She looked over at his clock. "Oh I should probably get going!"

"Let me walk you out . . ."

"No! You sit there . . . You're banged up pretty badly, so I think you should just relax in your room for a little while. Besides your mom can let me out."

"Okay. . . Okay . . . You win."

Before she can leave. Kei called her name.

"Hey, Kazama . . ."

Asuka turned around but before she could respond. He planted a kiss on her left cheek.

"Thanks for helping me get to my house and bandaging me up."

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were redder than they were earlier.

"I-I'll uh . . . I'll s-see you later . . ."

With that she left his room and quickly walked down stairs. She bowed to his mother and quickly left.

"Kei! What did you do?" She yelled from the living room down stairs.

"Nothing! I just thanked her was all!" He scratched his head with a grin on his face.

"Guess I should probably take a shower or something."

As Asuka continued walking home by her self. She had all these thoughts running through her head, she then held the cheek that Kei gave her the kiss.

She couldn't think of anything to say. It didn't seem like it had happened, but it just did. She was so excited. "I guess he likes me . . ."

Asuka shook her head furiously. "NO, NO, NO! As far as I know he was just being nice and showing thanks. I mean Americans do that all the time right? But still . . ."

She then made it back home. "I'm home!"

Her mother yelled from the kitchen. "What took you so long?"

"Kei's mom invited me in for a bit." She then ran up into her room and decided to take a shower.

About thirty minutes later she got out of the showers and changed into her sleep wear consisting of a plain blue shirt and grey short-shorts.

As she was drying off her hair she heard her phone go off. "Who would call me now?"

She looked at the caller id and was surprised to who was calling. "It's Kei . . ."

She was about to answer but then stopped suddenly. "No! If I pick it up now it'll make it seem that I was waiting for him to call me."

The young woman sat and looked at the phone for a moment before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kazama . . ."

Asuka's heart started to beat rather quickly. _Wow . . . That low voice of his over the phone makes him sound sexy. . . _She thought.

"Hey you still with me Asuka-chan?"

"Oh . . . Uh sorry about that. What's up?" She said rather quickly. She mentally kicked her self as she tried to calm her self down.

"I was seeing if you made it home okay. I would've called earlier but I was in the shower. Ha ha ha ha."

"Yeah I was in the shower too heh heh heh." Her laughter came off somewhat nervous. After that there was an awkward silence.

"Well . . . I should probably let you do what you were originally doing . . ." He spoke up ending the silence.

"Ah wait!"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"What I was trying to say was . . . I wasn't really doing anything anyway . . ."

There was another silence for a moment and Kei then started to laugh.

"You must really like me huh Kazama? You're probably in LOOOOOOVE with me aren't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself! You wish I was in love with you! Why would I be into you!"

He started to laugh some more.

"Well . . . If anything . . . I'm into you . . ."

"Huh?" She was thrown off for a bit. She then heard more laughter.

"Hahahahahaha! By the way you paused for a moment, it sounded like you thought I meant it."

"Oh! You freaking jerk!"

"Sheesh Kazama the smallest compliments and you get all flustered."

"Grrrr! I should've put more rubbing alcohol into your cuts!"

"Really? I thought you used the whole bottle to begin with."

Asuka clenched her free hand. She knew that he was smiling that arrogant smile.

"Hmph! Maybe I should've been the one that kicked your ass!"

"I don't know about that babe . . . If anything I'd probably just let you win."

"Well aren't you cocky?"

"Yeah . . . I'm pretty positive I have the skill to back it up too."

"Oh you!"

They continued their conversation into the night continuing for another two hours or so, talking about whatever was on their mind.

From what music they like to how society is nowadays. They learned a lot about each other and had their fair share of common interests,

but they couldn't come to a conclusion on who would win in a match, Antonio Inoki or Hulk Hogan.

Asuka looked at her clock and was surprised at what time it was. "Oh wow it's already 12:00"

"Yeah, no kidding I didn't realize we were on the phone for that long hahaha."

"My hair was dry a long time ago!" She laughed.

"I should let definitely let you go now Kazama. I don't want to run up the bill or anything. . ."

"Yeah, alright I had fun talking to you Kei . . ."

"Like wise. You have a good night alright?"

"Yeah, you too . . ."

She hung up the phone and put it on her nightstand. She laid her head on her pillow and exhaled deeply.

"I can't believe we were talking on the phone for that long . . ." She rested her hand on her chest and giggled a bit.

"Kei . . . You dork . . . I should go brush my teeth!" And with that the night ended greatly for Asuka. Excepting it or not she was slowly

falling for Kei. The question is though . . . Does he feel the same way?

**Well that ends this chapter and I'm sorry it took such a long time to update. I had a lot of school work to keep up with and I eventually just got lazy over vacation.**

**The good thing is though that this chapter is up and I'll soon continue on to the 6th chapter. God I hope you guys like it. This chapter was. . .I couldn't really describe it. I was thinking about making it more action packed but decided to just kind of skip it. If you want I can alter the chapter around a bit and add a fight scene. As I looked through this I can't help but feel that it's slightly rushed then again. . .That's really up to you. So let me know what you think of it yeah? **

**-Fujisawa Loser**


	6. Plans Get Complex

Chapter 6:

The name of this chapter is called "Plans Get Complex"

**Hey guys. . . It's been a real long time. Well here it is I hope you like it. Once again if you can look for the song and try to listen to the in the background.**

The next day Asuka woke up a little later than usual due to a long conversation with a certain boy whose glasses she had broken. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Asuka? Honey when ever you're ready to come down breakfast is on the table."

It was her mother. Asuka slowly sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh . . . Okay . . ." With a loud yawn she made her way to the bathroom.

"My, my looks like you had a nice long chat with that Kei boy ku ku ku." Her mother laughed mischievously.

Asuka blushed quickly and yelled at her mom.

"Mom it was nothing!"

"Hmm . . . It didn't sound like that from what I heard . . ." Momma Kazama smiled innocently.

"Mom . . . You were clearly eavesdropping!"

"Dear! How can you say that? I just had to use the bathroom!"

"There's a bathroom downstairs . . . Your room is downstairs ! You have no reason to be up here!"

Her mom laughed as she made her a way downstairs.

"I'm only looking out of darling daughter. I didn't think it was possible seeing how you can beat up any man."

The spunky martial artist pouted as she made her way into the bathroom. She eventually made her way downstairs and ate her breakfast. After she was done Asuka helped her mother clean the dishes and tidied up the house a bit.

"Oh no we're all out of cooking oil . . . Asuka can you go the market and get some more cooking oil?"

"Sure thing." Asuka simply replied.

She made her way upstairs and threw on her track suit and running shoes. Seeing how she was going to the store she figured she can go for a quick jog and it wasn't really far enough to use her bike.

"Is there anything else that you want?"

"No . . . Not that I know of . . ."

"Ok. I'll call you if anything."

With that she left the house. Asuka took her time and looked around the neighborhood. It was really nice today a little bit chilly, but nice overall. The sky was as blue as the ocean and there wasn't a single cloud either.

She soon went by Kei's house.

"I bet he's still sleeping that dork." She giggled.

She soon made her way to the store a few minutes later. As Asuka was walking in Kei was just leaving.

He had a goofy grin on his face. "Oh! Hey Kazama. What a coincidence." In a singsong manner.

Kei most definitely look like he just woke up. He was still wearing his sleeping pants and hoody.

"Gosh Kei did you just wake up or something?"

"Heh. Kind of . . . What happen was my mom left for work and didn't make anything to eat. So now I'm here at the store buying eggs so I can make breakfast for myself." He shook his head and looked back at her. "What about you?"

"My mom is having me run errands for her. We're out of cooking oil."

"Cool. I'll keep you company . . . If that's cool with you of course."

Asuka shook her head. "Do whatever you want." She walked in the store passing Kei and he followed suit.

"Hey can you hold my hand?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Kazama. I'm digging that track suit you're sporting. It's most definitely you."

"Oh shut up! I-I was in a rush. Look at you. Your hair is an absolute mess!"

"You think so? I kind of like it like this. It gives me that under achiever look. Make all the girls want to sleep with me." He ruffled his hair and laughed.

Asuka simply shook her head and scoffed. "Who the hell would want to get with you?"

"I'll have you know I was a bit of a ladies man in middle school. Even the teachers wanted me. I'm a bit of a lady killer. Shit I'd get with me." He made a shit eating grin and laughed triumphantly in the store making people look at him.

"You're so full of yourself. Seriously you are nothing like this when you're at school."

"Hm . . . I still have my sense of humor."

"You always have that smug arrogant look on your face. Some times I wonder why no on talks to you or anything."

"Ha ha ha. Do I really look that intimidating?"

"Maybe I should cut my hair." He made a snipping motion with his fingers.

"Really?"

"Why? Is that bad?"

"Well . . . It's just I kind of like your hair like that."

Kei had a mischievous smile on his face. "You like my hair the way it is?"

"H-Hey! It's nothing like that alright now just drop it!" She was extremely flustered.

"Alright that's fine if you like my hair this length then I'll leave it just for you." Kei laughed as they both made their way to the cash register and soon left the store.

"Hey Kazama. You doing anything today?"

Asuka froze up a bit. "Um . . . No not that I know of . . . Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering . . . See if you wanted to hang out today at my place or something . . . But hey if you're busy that's fine."

"I just said that I didn't have anything in mind." She said rather defensively.

"Ah ha alright." He waved his hands in the air defeated.

Asuka smiled to herself. "Well I don't see why not. Give me a call or something."

"Alright cool. I'm gonna make breakfast and get ready for the day. yeah?" He waved at her and headed into his house.

As soon as the door shut Asuka ran back home. She was extremely thrilled and it occurred to her that they were going to be at his place alone. She didn't know what to think.

"It's just gonna be me and him . . . Alone . . . NO! It's nothing we're just friends. We're just gonna hang out nothing more." She tried to reason with herself, but she was just too excited.

"No! I don't have feelings for him. He's an arrogant jerk . . . Who's also a womanizer of sorts . . . Well maybe not a womanizer . . . It's only understandable that he would draw attention, because he is handsome. . . . But he's a jerk! . . . And he's very flirtatious! With me anyway . . ." She became confused and did a strange dance that only a stray dog had just happen to see.

"Jeez . . . Just look at me . . . I'm over reacting over nothing. We're classmates . . . Nothing more . . . Friends at most . . . But . . ." A part of her wanted to believe that there was something more. Some sort of chemistry. Anything at all really.

"Who would want to go out with a girl that can beat up guys twice her size . . . " She felt her heart ache a bit. Before she even realized it she was already back at home. "Oh . . . I'm already home . . ." She then made her way into her home. "I'm home!"

xx

Kei made his breakfast and got ready for the day. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed it up a bit to his liking. "Got to look my best for her. Heh heh." He smiled at himself.

He grabbed his phone and called her. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kazama. I'm pretty much good to go come by whenever."

". . ." She didn't say anything.

"You still want to come by right?"

"Oh! Yeah I do . . ."

"Well alright then. I'll be here then. See ya."

"B-bye."

He then hung up and rubbed his chin. "Hm . . . Asuka was acting kind of funny." He smiled and cleaned up the house a bit.

"Hm . . . I wonder what we can do around here. . . " He continued cleaning up the place about a half an hour or so he heard the door bell ring.

"Oh that must be Kazama . . ." Kei headed over to open the door and there she was. He couldn't muster up anything to say. She looked way more cute than usual.

She was wearing a blue shirt with a with a white lighting bolt going down the left side of he shirt. It was clinging so tightly to her curvaceous body.

She also had a pair of slim fit black pants with a pair of blue chucks to match her shirt and had a black jacket on as well. She was looking really good.

_Damn . . . What size are her breasts? _Kei thought to himself and he suddenly felt pain in his stomach. Asuka punched him in the gut and he winced in pain. "Ouch . . ."

"What the hell are you staring at?" She said furiously with a blush..

"Eh heh heh . . . I was . . . Admiring how nice you looked was all . . . God that hurt."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm out of here!" Just when she was about to leave Kei grabbed her hand.

"Wait . . . I'm sorry. Honestly! It's just you looked so cute today I couldn't help it. Don't leave when you just got here."

She didn't say anything and nodded. "Fine . . . I'll stay then." Asuka took off her shoes and walked into the living room.

"Wow you guys have a big T.V."

"Yeah, My mom decided to buy a new one when our old T.V. finally died."

"Is it just you and your mom?"

"Yeah. My brothers and sister are married and what not."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't see my dad that much he's usually over seas on business trips."

She nodded hear head understandingly. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well we can play games and watch movies or we can watch movies and play games."

She laughed. "We have a wide selection huh?"

"Yeah sorry that's all I really do when I'm at home."

"It's fine we can watch a movie or something. I don't mind."

"Alright well let's go check and see what I have for movies." He headed up to his room and she followed.

As the both headed up stairs Asuka's heart started to beat a lot quicker than usual.

_Why am I getting so anxious?_ She thought._ I mean I was in his room last night . . . Great that didn't make it sound any better. I should be careful . . . Kei might pull something. Not that I mind. . . NO! _

Asuka shook her head furiously and stubbed on top of her foot almost making her slam on her face. Kei caught her just in time.

"Whoa there are you alright? You almost beefed."

"Uh . . . Yeah I'm fine no problem."

Kei looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Um alright then . . ."

They made it into Kei's room and Asuka looked through his dvd collections.

"You have a lot of anime. Box collections and special editions."

"I'm a nerd. I'll admit it I mean just look at my posters and figurines."

"Yeah I can see that . . . As well as this!" She held out a Ero dvd.

"Aww shit!" Kei tried to grab it from her but she juke him like a football player.

"I didn't think you liked to watch this kind of stuff." She said while she was taunting him with the dvd.

"Bah! Shut up . . . I'm a growing boy." As he tried to grab it from her. "Damn you're fast!"

Kei got into a wrestling stance. "Duwa!" He quickly tried to tackle her, but she laughed at his feeble attempt and dodged him easily.

"Damn it! I'll get you yet!" He tried to tackle her again but lost his footing and accidently tackled Asuka onto his bed.

"Ouch." Asuka winced in pain when she suddenly realized that Kei was on top of her and his face was really close too. She couldn't speak her face was completely red.

Kei laughed and helped her up. "Ha . . . Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it . . . " She made sure that Kei didn't notice she was blushing.

Kei soon grabbed his dvd and put it aside. Asuka looked through his collection once more.

"Well if you want we can go see what's at the theatre . . ."

"We could . . . But you don't have your glasses so that won't help anybody."

"Hmm . . . You do raise a valid argument . . ."

"We can always watch dramas."

"Dramas?"

Kei nodded. "Yeah I saved some onto my hard drive we can watch it through my PS3."

The young girl looked at him for a moment like he had three heads.

"What?"

"Really? Dramas Kei? Even I don't watch that stuff and I'm a girl."

"Mmm . . . A girl you may be you're not an average one though."

"Whatever Kei. For someone who acts tough you're a bit of a pansy."

"How am I pansy?"

"Look at this stuff. You watch dramas and a good chunk of your anime collection is really girly." She held up some dvd's to show more emphasis.

"Look Kazama. Onegai teacher is an amazing anime . . . It's also quite romantic I'll have you know."

They got into an argument which lasted for a good 15 minutes and they decided to settle for watching Mei-chan.

xx

After a couple of episodes they decided to head out to grab something for dinner.

"Wow Rihito is real handsome I wish I had a butler like him."

"Ha! What did I tell you Kazama .I knew you would like it after all."

"Ok . . . Ok. I'm a fan now happy?"

The young man walking beside her continued looking ahead as he was talking. Asuka didn't really hear him, seeing how she started to take not of his profile. Kei looked over at her and she quickly looked ahead and nodded. Not knowing what he had said. Kei laughed.

"So where do you want to go eat?"

"I honestly don't know . . ."

"Hey babe . . . Don't worry about money I got you."

"I can't have you do that. You paid for me yesterday."

"Yeah, but I want to pay for you. I can't deny a pretty lady."

"Oh so you do this for all the girls that come along your way?"

"Maybe . . ."

"You're so shallow Kei because of that I'm gonna order the most expensive thing on the menu . . . When we find a restaurant"

"Hey that's fine by me but if you do that, you might gain a few pounds or ten." He had that arrogant look on his face and laughed.

Asuka furrowed her eyebrows and chased him down the street. "You jerk!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! I'm kidding!"

**End Chapter 6.**

**Quite the gap from my last chapter. I'll admit I got really lazy. I was just enjoying the summer for all it's worth.**

**After a while though I got this urge to just do it and here it is. The chapter may seem a bit boring but I guess the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than last time.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading it and stick by me. Read and review or just read it and not say anythin either or.**

**Currently listening to: Brothers by The Black Key.**


	7. Oh, Lately it's so quiet

**Chapter 7: Oh, Lately it's been so quiet.**

**I do not own Asuka and any said Tekken characters. I only own Kei. **

The couple found a booth in the corner of the restaurant, seeing how it was actually quite packed today. Asuka gave the place a good look. The place looked . . . Well pretty Chinese from the colors to the portraits and decorations. The lighting also gave it a very calm feeling to it seeing how it's slightly dimmed. Kei simply had a childlike grin on his face rocking his head left and right. They girl sitting in front of him gave Kei an irritated look. As she continued looking around the waiter made his way to the both of them placing a two cups of water on the table and asked them for their order. Once they made their order the waiter left them be for the time being. Asuka couldn't really relax all too much; she was fidgeting with her utensils. Kei simply looked at her with a smile. Asuka looked back at him slightly worried.

"W-What is it?"

Kei simply smiled. "Nothing, it's just that I noticed that you're playing with your fork and spoon a lot. You did that too the other day."

"I can't help it! It's like a force of habit of mine. I usually like being active so I really can't just sit still."

"So you can't just wait around huh? You prefer being out there fighting thugs and what not?"

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"Well . . . That's understandable. You're not like most girls after all, seeing how you can beat the piss out of a guy twice your size."

"Exactly."

"But don't you get sick of fighting? Don't you just take a day to relax and just do nothing?"

"Well no. I don't really do that. I feel that I always have something to do."

Kei remained quiet, gesturing her to go on.

"Well . . . When I _do _have the time to relax, I would ride my bike to the park not too far from my house and relax under the trees there and if it seems really calm, I practice my routines."

"Hmm, I see." He nodded and then smiled.

"What about you Kei? What do you do when you have time to yourself?"

"Ha ha ha. I always have time to myself, but when I do I would just read a manga, or take walk to wherever my feet take me."

" . . . That's it?"

"Well yeah. I'm not always on the go. I'm always relaxed wherever I go, I'm always cool and calm."

Asuka crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Calm I can understand, but cool? No."

"Me? Not cool? That's unheard of Kazama. I know very well that you and your little friends talk about me." The former Yankee said with a sly grin.

"Oh please! Why would I talk about you?"

"Hmm I don't know . . . I think you like me." He smirked arrogantly.

Asuka blushed again looking away from him slightly irritated.

"I think you should shut up, if you don't want me to beat you to death."

Kei laughed heartily almost spilling his drink.

"Aww come on Kazama, don't be like that."

"Be like what?"

"I know you like me . . .You don't have to hide it."

"Where are you getting these false accusations?"

The young man laughed some more.

"What are you laughing about now?"

"It's just that you're fun to tease."

"And you find that entertaining?"

"Yeah I do quite frankly."

Asuke puffed her cheeks being a tad bit childish from his remark. Kei stopped laughing but remained enthused.

"The way you get frustrated, how you pout your lips, and your mad face . . . It's cute."

Asuka's eyes widened and stared off somewhere else, as her cheeks were now visibly red.

"Shut up." was the only thing she could bring herself to say at the moment.

A few minutes more passed by and the waiter soon arrived with their respective dishes. Kei rubbed his hands together with a wide grin on his face.

"This looks great!"

Asuka looked at him a little weirdly.

"What's with that huge goofy grin?"

"What? The food looks fantastic! Can't I show a sign of approval?"

"Yeah, but . . ." She laughed as she shook her head still thinking about his goofy grin.

"Bah! What do you know?"

They both dug into their food for the most part they remained quiet. Asuka was thinking to herself for a moment as Kei was ranting on about something. She really did enjoy being around with him. Sure he can be rather sarcastic and somewhat arrogant, but he's also really nice and unselfish. Even though they only hung out the past 2 days. She wanted to hang out with him more often on a daily basis.

"So tell me Kazama . . ."

She snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Have you dated anyone?"

Asuka paused for a moment not exactly sure how to approach it. This question was going to come up sooner or later she thought.

"If you don't want to answer that question its fine. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No, it's fine. It's nothing that I would have to keep secret. I've dated a couple of guys."

"Really? How many guys have you dated?"

"Mmm. 3."

"3? Really? I would've thought that you dated more guys than that."

"I do have standards you know . . . But the guys I dated were athletic."

"Hm. I would figure as much."

"The first guy I dated was the Captain of the Baseball Team."

"Gotoh? Really?"

"Yeah he was nice, but he never really had the time for me. So we just remained friends."

"I see, I see."

"The next guy was Masa, he was Captain of the boxing team . . . But he was really arrogant and we got into a fight a couple of days after we were dating and I ended up breaking his nose."

Kei's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"It wasn't on purpose! He was talking about how Kendo was the best and I got kind of irritated with that remark and I uh hit him."

Kei laughed out loud gathering some attention from other people around them.

"Shhh! You're so loud!"

"I'm sorry that was just too funny. Please do continue."

"Well my third boyfriend was the star runner for the track team . . . But the thing is he was very . . . Committed? He's a great guy don't get me wrong, but he didn't really have his priorities straight and because of that he ended up getting kicked off the team because of it."

"Hahaha. I see. Jeez Kazama you do have a bit of high standards you're like dating the star of each team. Have you kissed any of them?" He said with a childish grin as if she had done something bad.

"No! See the thing is I would get really nervous and then I would hit them out of reflex!"

"Are you serious?"

"S-Shut up! I really couldn't help it even when I tried to prepare for it I just freak out and hit them! But enough about me what about you? How many have girls have _you _dated?"

Kei stopped smiling and became serious. He rubbed his chin as if he were a master chess player and remained quiet for several minutes.

Asuka looked at him slightly worried.

_Jeez, how many girls did he date? Well then again I wouldn't doubt it . . . _She thought.

"Five." Kei smiled.

"What? Just 5? I thought you would have way more than that."

"Heh. I thought it would be more dramatic that way."

"Jeez. Well . . . So tell me about them."

"Alright. Well my first girlfriend lived next door to me back when I lived in America. I was 5 at the time. Her name was Claire."

". . . What? Really Kei? That doesn't even count!"

"Why not?"

"Because you were 5!"

"Okay, okay maybe that doesn't count . . . But I did date another girl by the time I got into middle school. Her name was Aoi. A really lovely girl, she was nice, beautiful, and very intelligent. I honestly don't understand why she would date a guy like me."

Asuka continued to eat her food as she intently paid attention to Kei.

"The only reason that we called it off was simply because her parents didn't like the idea she was dating. It might've affected her school grades and she was dating a yankee at that. So there wasn't any bitterness when we called it off and before we called it off. She gave me my first kiss."

The shaggy haired boy scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"But after that I saw another girl. Yayoi she was nothing, but trouble! See she originally went out with another guy, but broke it off with him to go out with me! See, I didn't know about that right away . . . I was quite confused when I was getting into fights left and right that school year. I broke it off with her soon after, plus she was very demanding!" Kei smiled at the thought and then shook his head mouthing something to himself.

"Well my next girl . . . Well we didn't' go out that long. She cheated on me with someone else. The thing was I heard that she soon cheated on that guy for another guy. Her name was Hana."

"Sheesh. She sounds like a total bitch!"

"Yeah well what can you do? Not all girls are as nice as you want them to be."

"So what about your last girlfriend?"

Kei remained quiet for a moment. He had a smile on his face that Asuka haven't really seen before. It was almost sad.

"Her name was Akira . . . I liked to call her Aki for short. Her brother was an upperclassman of mine. Seeing how he was also a delinquent, he and I would go and get into fights with other rivaling schools. We met by chance because of a huge brawl with another school at an under pass. He got pretty banged up so I had to help him back to his house. And that's when I met her. I found out that they lived alone. Well she fixed up my cuts and bandaged me up and we started seeing each other more often after that. My sempai didn't seem to mind. I was very much in love with her."

Asuka felt a slight tug in her chest.

"What happened then? It sounded like things were going so well between you two."

"We were . . . But the thing was she didn't like the fact that I kept getting into fights. Each time I would get into a fight. I would come back worse the next time every time I show up to her place. There was actually this one time that I was attacked at a park. I had to be hospitalized for a week. We had a long argument and she finally decided to call it off between us. So after that I stopped being a delinquent when I got to high school . . . More or less."

"Do you still keep in touch with her?"

"Mm, yeah every now and then we talk. She goes to an all girl school. I keep in touch with her brother pretty often too.'

"Wow . . . Do you . . . You know, have feelings for her still?"

"I do think about her from time to time and a really good friend. So I can say that she's very important to me."

The young girl felt a little upset after hearing that, but then again it was only understandable.

"But do I still have romantic feelings for her? No I can't say I do. I'm more so interested in someone else." He made a sly grin.

_Who is he talking about? Me? No he's just teasing me that jerk._

Asuka pouted and continued to eat her food once more. She looked back at the young man in front of her and noticed that he was staring at her with a smile.

"What is it now?"

He extended his hand in front of her face and grabbed the rice grain that was on her cheek.

"You had a bit of rice on your face. Wow Kazama you're a bit of a messy eater aren't ya?" He laughed some more.

The schoolgirl felt her whole body heat up with embarrassment.

"Oh my god Kei, couldn't you have just told me?" She yelled seeming to be angry with him, which in return made her look much cuter to Kei.

So once again Kei paid for both of their dinners and decided to head home. Kei had a little trouble seeing at night, as all the lights seem like blurs to him. Asuka noticed this and took his hand which made her feel more nervous, but she shrugged it off when Kei started teasing her, which she would respond by playfully hitting him.

"Ow! Asuka you're such a brute!"

"Shut up!"

Before they knew it they finally made it to Kazama's house.

"Looks like we're already here, huh?"

"Yeah . . ."

They both looked at each other for a bit waiting to see what the other would do. After what seemed like forever, Kei walked up to Asuka and patted her head.

"I'll see you later alright?"

Asuka tried to swat his hand away, but he then grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She was at a loss for words. The young man moved closed to her ear and whispered.

"I'll see you later alright?"

Asuka nodded quietly and made her way into her house. The young man laughed to himself and headed back home. When Asuka made it into her house, she still remained silent. It would seem that the hug alone still affected her.

"I'm . . . Just over reacting is all. I mean it's just a hug nothing more. It's a normal American thing anyway right . . . But it did feel nice . . . I didn't really feel like that before when my old boyfriends . . . It's just a hug!"

The young woman decided to head up stairs and take a bath to clear her mind a bit.

xxx

Kei finally made it home and was sitting in his room, looking at his phone as it was charging. He sat on his bed with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. It would seem that our young hero is contemplating whether to call his lady friend or not.

"Hmm . . . Should I call her? No! I shouldn't, it'll make me seem obsessive."

The former yankee scratched his head in frustration.

"DAMN IT!"

xxx

Meanwhile at the Kazama household it would also seem that our young heroine is waiting for a call from a certain wild haired boy.

"Should I give him a call? At least to see if he made it home okay . . . But if I call it would make me seem a obsessive . . . Maybe he would want some alone time seeing how we hung out the past two days . . . To hell with that!"

As she was about to pick up her phone to call him, it was already ringing.

"Oh he called!" She waited for a few minutes and then picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Kazama, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just got out of the shower. Did you make it home okay?"

"Sort of, but I got chased by a dog. I had to hop a few walls to get away from it."

"Did it bite you?"

"No I almost did though when I hopped the wall."

"Hahahaha, Lucky you!"

"Yeah, but you make it sound like you wanted me to get bitten."

"I think that would be hilarious!"

"That's not cool! That dog was freaking huge!"

They both laughed and carried on with their conversations. Eventually it was already 11:30.

"Oh man. I should probably let you go Kazama it's getting kind of late we have class tomorrow."

"What will it matter though? I'm gonna have to take down the notes anyway, while you sleep!"

"True . . . But I see no problem with that. Seeing how my _glasses_ are broken, there's not much I can do anyway is there?"

"Hmph. Fine, I see you're point."

"Hahahaha. Alright I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, yeah?"

"Alright. Good night."

With that Asuka hung up. She put the phone on her nightstand and laid her head on the pillow. She let out a sigh with a grin on her face.

"Maybe I should walk to school with him tomorrow."

She let out a yawn and soon fell asleep.

_**End Chapter 7**_

**Well now that took me a little while to finally upload chapter 7. Hmm . . . After typing it out I can't help, but feel that it's a little weird compared to the other chapters. Maybe it's just been a while. Well I hope that this chapter isn't too boring or anything. And I'm not exactly sure when to have a fisticuffs chapter either. Anyway thanks to those that read this. And thanks to Truly Sheena for assisting me with those throwaway boyfriends. The title for this was an Ok Go song. I felt that this might be a little suitable seeing how they were talking a little bit about relationships. If you don't think so let me know. I'll change the title to a song that might be more fitting.**

**-Fujisawa Loser**


	8. Stuck on the puzzle

**Chapter 8: Stuck on the Puzzle**

**Wowza . . . It's been a while hasn't it? Well I guess better late then never. So I have to say that even though I don't get reviews I do get a lot of hits. So for that I thank you. So far I'm getting a lot of reviews that the story is cute. I guess I'm doing something right. Hm . . . Mm hmm, mm hmm. So the title of this chapter "Stuck on the puzzle", I'm a fan of Alex Turner and the Arctic Monkeys and well . . . I feel that that this song might be suitable for this chapter . . . or maybe I'll change it along the way . . . Well on to the chapter.**

**Oh right . . . I don't own anything aside from my character. Whatever I refer to belongs to said person.**

XxXxXxXx

The next day Asuka woke up relatively early and got ready for school. She grabbed her breakfast from the table knowing that her mother always made her breakfast for on the go since she rarely sits down to eat seeing how she's always in a rush. Today was a little different she noticed that there was two breakfast sandwiches made. She looked over at her mother puzzled who was cleaning the pots and pans.

"Um . . . Mom? Why did you make two sandwiches? I don't think I'm that skinny and I don't think I can eat that much." The fighting schoolgirl stated as she scratched her head.

Her mother smiled to herself as she continued washing the kitchenware.

"Why that's for Kei, honey. Who else would it be for everyone else already ate?"

" . . . Mom? Were you eavesdropping again?" She said slightly irritated at her mother for not minding her own business.

"Fu fu fu fu . . . You should get to school honey, you don't want to give Kei a cold breakfast. Now hurry up and be on your way."

Asuka let out an agitated groan and left with her and Kei's breakfast.

"Have a nice day honey!" Her mother laughed.

Asuka headed towards Kei's house, it was a nice day and since she was kind of early she decided to walk instead of riding her bike.

"Well, it would probably be best since I wouldn't want to make a mess of Kei's food." She looked at the brown paper bag that had Kei's name written on it.

"I wonder if he'll like it."

Asuka grabbed her phone and gave him a call. The phone rune a few times and Kei had finally picked up.

"Mm . . . Hello?" Kei said in a still tired tone.

"Hey! Are you still sleeping Kei?"

"What? Yeah . . . No, no! No I'm up . . . I'm uh . . . Putting on my pants now as we speak."

"Yeah right, well do you want to walk to school together?"

"Yeah, sure where are you?"

"I'm heading toward your house right now. I just took a right from your street.

"Alright, then I'll be good by the time you get here."

"Alright I'll see you in a few minutes and hurry up already!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Asuka laughed as she hung up her phone. A few minutes later she made it to Kei's house seeing the former banchou coming out of his house. He noticed her walking towards his home and smiled.

"Oh hey Kazama, what's up? Can't get enough of me huh?"

"Whatever Kei, it's only because your house is on the way to school."

"This is true, but I like to think that you went out of your way to come walk with me." They both laughed.

"Well I could've went the other way with my bike, but I figured this way you can have time to eat your breakfast while heading to class."

"Hm? Breakfast? What is this breakfast you speak of?" He said with a quizzical look as if it were some sort of black magic. The schoolgirl shook her head and handed him the bag with his name on it.

"Here, my mom made it for you."

"Aw no way! I didn't get a chance to have breakfast either. Tell you're mom I said thanks!" He reached into the bag and took a bite out of it. "DE-LIC-IOUS!" He said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"I will, but Kei don't talk with your mouth full of food! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, Yeah right . . ." He said as he took small bites.

They soon made it to the school as they were walking through the gates, other students noticed that Kei and Asuka were walking together having a casual conversation. A lot of the students were speaking amongst themselves about the two.

"Is that Asuka? With Kei? Yeah it is!"

"Are those two dating or something? I'm jealous!"

Asuka looked around and waved at the other students with a nervous smile. Kei looked over and laughed.

"Hey Kaz, I'll head to class. I'll let you catch up with your friends, see you in a few, yeah?" He said as he waved her off and headed into the school.

"Oh uh . . . Ok I'll see you in a few minutes." She said with some reluctance. Kei headed off and noticed some girls were looking at them. He gave them a flirty smile and a wink, making the girls blush and giggle amongst themselves.

"Kei looks pretty hot without his glasses . . ." One student said.

"Yeah he does, but I think he looks pretty handsome with his glasses, it makes him look pretty sophisticated."

He overheard some of the comments and it boosted his ego a bit. As he made his way to the classroom he noticed that everyone in the class was looking at him. He gave them a sincere, nice guy smile and waved at everyone.

"Good morning fellow classmates."

The other students looked at each other and waved back at him.

As he sat himself down in his chair a lot of the students (especially those of the opposite sex) walked up to him and started bombarding him with questions about Asuka.

"Ah . . . Ladies, ladies. One at a time, yeah?"

Asuka soon made her way up to the classroom and walked in. Before she could greet her classmates she noticed that a lot of the students were surrounding the desk where she and Kei would sit. She took a quick glance and noticed Kei was smiling and joking with the other girls. At that moment she felt something stir in her heart. Perhaps she was jealous.

_Who do those girls think they are? Being all friendly with him, when they didn't even try to approach him before? Hmph, why should I care anyway? I'm not his girlfriend or anything he can talk to whoever he wants . . . Even if they're just a bunch of hussies that's totally fine. _She thought.

"Asuka-chan?" It was one of her friends in the class.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you gonna go talk to him?"

"Why? He seems to be fine flirting with those hussies!" Asuka said with a pout and crossed arms. Her friend made an impish grin and laughed.

" Oh my, Asuka-chan . . . If I didn't know any better . . . I think you might be jealous of all the attention that Kei is getting."

Asuka turned a shade of pink. "W-Why would I be jealous of him?"

Kei looked overheard her and looked her way. He smiled and waved at her.

Asuka looked at him and quickly turned away. "Hmph." She then walked out of the classroom leaving Kei bewildered.

"Huh? I wonder what could be bothering her . . ."

The Kazama-style martial artist continued walking until she overheard someone calling her name. She looked back and saw Kei walking towards her.

"Hey, Kazama where are you heading off to?"

"I'm taking a walk, what does it look like? Besides . . . You looked like you were having fun having all those girls swarming you."

"Aww come on, don't worry about them. You don't have to be jealous of them."

"Why would I be jealous of them? You're not my boyfriend or anything you're free to talk to whoever."

"True . . . But why are you walking off?"

"I just felt like walking that's all! What else?"

"Well, alright then . . . I'll leave you be." With that he headed back to class. Asuka stopped and looked back seeing the shaggy haired teen walking off. She felt a little guilty from the way she acted. She waited around a bit and then headed back to class and noticed the teacher getting ready to write something down on the board. She made her way to her seat and noticed Kei sitting down already looking out the window. They didn't say anything to each other.

_I guess he's kind of upset with me . . ._She thought.

Asuka then grabbed her note book and started to write down the notes for class.

xxxxx

When lunch came around she noticed Kei got up without so much looking at her and saw him walk out of class. She debated whether to follow him, but her friends came up to her and asked her if they wanted to eat together.

"Do you want to have lunch together Asuka-chan?" One of her friends said.

"Yeah, sure why not." She said rather reluctantly.

"So Asuka-chan? What was it like to hang out with Kei-kun?"

Asuka who was drinking her juice almost spat it back out choking on her drink.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Asuka-chan. I saw you two at the café. You looked so cute together! I saw how he was flirting with you." Her friends were throwing all sorts of questions at her.

Kei stood by the door and looked over at her trying to calm down her friends. He shook his head and laughed and decided to walk through the halls. As he was walking by he noticed two rather pompous looking students having a talk.

"Man . . . That Kazama girl in class 3 is a nice piece of ass right?" One of the guys said.

"Yeah, bro . . . If it wasn't for her martial arts background . . . I would tear that ass UP!" The taller one nodded and agreed.

"She has the nicest set of tits I've ever seen out of all the girls in this school!"

"Hell, we could probably double team her. I bet you she'd even like it! Ha ha ha" They both laughed.

That was the last straw. Kei grabbed one of the guys by the shirt.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and before the other student could do anything, Kei head butted him several times and threw him to the ground.

"You fucking asshole!" the taller one spun Kei around and threw a haymaker causing Kei to stagger a bit. He could taste the blood in his mouth. The taller student was about to throw another punch, but Kei quickly dodged to the right and kneed him in the stomach. Kei then grabbed the back of the student's head and kneed him again this time in the face causing him to fall flat on his back.

"You . . . Piece of shit!" The shorter one that Kei had received his head butted quickly got up and tried to tackle Kei. Kei stood his ground and put his attacker's arm around his neck, grabbed the waste of his pants and gave him a suplex. He wasn't going to get up from that. The student whom Kei just slammed to the ground held his back in pain. He looked over at the other student with a vicious look he was getting up from Kei's earlier attack. He quickly ran towards Kei trying to attack. Kei once again dodged him and gave the student a dropkicked him through a door into another class. He stood up and was breathing rather heavily. Kei had a very cynical look on his face.

xxxx

Asuka was sitting down talking to her friends still in the class, but then she started hearing a huge commotion going on. She noticed that a bunch of students running towards one direction and decided to see what's going. She walked ahead and noticed that there was a crowd in the hall.

"What's going on?" She asked one student.

"Kei just messed up two upper classmen! What a bad ass!" He said with a huge grin.

"What?" She quickly moved towards the crowd and saw Kei finally knocking out the student out cold. He saw the look in his eyes and it worried her. His knuckles were bloodied probably not from his own. He had some blood seeping out of his mouth and he quickly wiped it. Kei looked at the crowd and noticed Asuka. He quickly looked away ashamed that Asuka had to see his violent delinquent side that he didn't want her to see. Everyone heard yelling form the Gym teacher and the disciplinary committee grab Kei. He didn't even try to struggle; they soon took him away with not so much a struggle from him.

"Kei . . ." She quietly said to herself. She looked at the other two students that Kei made quick work of. They were battered and bloodied they looked like they were jumped by 4 or 5 other guys. Kei didn't even looked like he had any trouble.

"He handled them like he was _Genki Sudo_ or something!"

"Dude, he broke the door for one of the classes. He's probably gonna be suspended for quite some time. Or even expelled . . ." Another stated.

"Kei, you idiot why did you do that?" Asuka bit her bottom lip worried what will happen to her friend.

End Chapter 8

**I think I'll leave it at that so far. Maybe If I leave it at a somewhat cliff hanger it will make you get mad at me and review at me and be like. Fujisawa-Loser! You freaking ass hat why did you end it at that note? Hmm . . . I think this chapter might be a little short also. So for that I apologize to anyone that was hoping for a longer chapter. If anything I kind of wanted to get it out there so people can finally read it. Anyway thank you everyone for reading my fic and please let me know if there is anything like mistakes, or maybe suggestions and all that good stuff. I also wonder if this song title suits this chapter . . . **

**Fujisawa-Loser**


	9. Suck it and See

**Chapter 9: Suck it and See**

**Hm hm . . . I'm getting a good amount of reviews as the days go by. What can I say that already hasn't been said . . . Maybe apologies for taking a long time posting things up. I tend to start slacking more when I don't have classes and it _is_ Summer, though I don't like going out during the heat anyway so I kind of don't have an excuse . . . Except that I haven't been on the computer as of late, which is also a lie since I'm on practically everyday reading other people's stuff. Once again the title is from a song. To be precise it's another Arctic Monkeys song. Man do I love AM. Ah yes, I don't own anything except my character. Whatever I refer to in the story belongs to the respective owners.**

**XxXxXxX**

_Be cruel to me cause I'm a fool for you._

After the fight everything went back to the way it was with the exception of a door being broken and that the fight Kei was in was the only thing that was being talked about amongst the students. Asuka simply sat in her chair and continued taking down notes for the boy that once sat next to her. From time to time she looked over the empty seat and let out a long sigh.

_I didn't realize there would be such a drastic change when he's not around. Even when he's taking a nap you can feel his presence. _She thought.

Eventually class came to an end and decided to head over to the former bancho's house to see what was up. As she walked closer to her house she could hear feint music coming from what would be Kei's room. She quickly made it to the front door and rang the doorbell. The young woman stood by the door for a moment looking at her feet until the door opened revealing Kei's mother.

"Oh! Asuka-chan you must be here for Kei. I heard about what he did . . . That idiotic son of mine; I swear he gets his temper from his father. Well, come right on in. He's in his room." His mother stated.

"Thank you very much." Asuka bowed to Kei's mother and headed upstairs to his room. She then made it to his door and knocked. Kei made his way to the door and opened up with the same casual grin.

"Oh, hey Kazama, what's up?" He said as if nothing big happened gesturing her to come in.

The Kazama-style martial artist made her way is as Kei went back to his bed and sat down. She looked at his hands and noticed that they were bandaged up quite a bit.

"So tell me . . . Why did you beat those other students up?"

He looked at her for a moment and rubbed his chin as if he were deep in thought.

"I just didn't like how the were looking at me."

"I don't believe you."

"What's there not to believe Kazama?" Kei raised his voice a little bit. "I'm a delinquent; I beat up whoever the hell I want, whenever I want and those guys just so happened to be there."

"That's bull, you said you don't do that kind of stuff anymore then all of a sudden you go back on your word? Why would you just out of nowhere beat up random people now?"

"Heh . . . I don't need to explain myself babe. I did what I did there's nothing more to say and I would appreciate it if you get off my back." The ex-delinquent said in a stern tone. Asuka stood there as if she were a child that got caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing. She couldn't help, but feel a little hurt and angry from the young man's remark. She took a quick glance at him and notice that his normally warm eyes were replaced with vicious ones. Normally Asuka wouldn't really be phased by that if it were someone else, but this was Kei she felt that they had a strong connection. Kei soon felt guilty and rubbed the back of his neck feeling quite awkward about what had just happened.

"Look . . . Asuka I-"

"Just take your damn notes! I don't want to speak to you again! We're classmates nothing more! Go back to your delinquent ways and see if I give a shit!" She slammed her notebook down by Kei's feet and then stormed off.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, but I have to go." She said as she quickly walked passed by Kei's mother.

"Kei! What did you do to Asuka-chan?" His mother yelled from down stairs.

Kei didn't say anything he shut his door and leaned on it banging the back of his head on it.

"God damn it . . . "

XxXxXxXx

Asuka walked home feeling sad and frustrated. It was getting dark, but she didn't really seem to care all too much seeing how she was more occupied with a certain wild haired boy whose glasses she broke not too far back.

"Why would you say something like that? " She said to no one in particular. The young woman walked not sure of what's going to happen between her and Kei. Was this really going to happen? Were they really not going to talk to each other anymore? A part of her didn't want their friendship to end. Even though he just pretty much just flipped out of her. She couldn't help but feel that there had to be a reason for Kei for beating up those two other student and she wasn't going to get anything from seeing how he's probably suspended for who knows how long. Once she made her way home she went up to her room and threw her things on to the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and took a bath. Once she made her way back to her room she looked at her phone to see if he had called or texted her at all. Nothing at all she put her bed on her nightstand and fell onto her bed more frustrated.

"Gah! Damn you Kei for making me like this!" She screamed under her pillow and decided to call it an early night.

XxXxXxXx

The next day Asuka woke up not wanting to really go to class today still thinking about what happened yesterday. The young fighter got up and got ready for school. On the way there she decided to walk by Kei's house looking at his window, she let out a long sigh and journeyed on the way to school. When she made it closer to the school. She noticed that the two now bandaged boys that Kei laid the smack down on yesterday were standing by the wall near the front gates as if they were looking for someone.

_Wow those guys look worse then they did yesterday . . . Did Kei went back and tried to finish the job? _She thought to herself. The students noticed her walking and ran up to her. Her body tense up a bit getting ready for anything, but to her surprise they got on their hands and knees begging for apologies.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!" One of students said.

"W-What are you guy's talking about? You guys didn't do anything wrong." She said slightly confused. The two-bandaged students looked at each for moment just as baffled as she was.

"You boyfriend didn't tell you?" The other spoke up.

"My boyfriend? Kei's not my boyfriend!" She yelled scaring the two students.

"Well . . . Either way after he beat us up he made sure that we apologized to you for making lewd comments. If we didn't come find you to apologize, he would've started looking for us."

" . . . What?"

"To be honest we tried going the cowardly route and tried to ask our Captain to deal with him, but even he didn't want anything to do with your boyfriend. Had we known . . ."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She slapped them both upside the head.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

She walked past by the two students and headed into the school.

_Why didn't he just tell me? Kei you freaking idiot! _She shook her head furiously and stomped the ground frightening some other students around her. It had occurred to her that Kei beat up those two guys just because they were saying things about her. When she made it to the classroom she almost bumped into the sliding door, because she was deep in thought. As she made her way in the class ran towards her like an unruly mob telling her what the former bancho had done.

"ASUKA-CHAN DID YOU KNOW THAT KEI BEAT UP THOSE GUYS JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT YOU?" One of her friends yelled at her.

"Uh yeah the two students-"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? KEI BEAT THEM UP JUST BECAUSE THEY SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT YOU!" Another friend of hers said rather excitedly.

"He's such a badass! He's like when Matsu Jun when he was in _Gokusen_." Another female student said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I heard he got suspended for two weeks." One of the boys in her class said.

"That's like vacation for him." Another joked. Eventually the teacher walked in and settled the class down. Throughout the day the only thing that was on her mind was what Kei did. During P.E. class she got hit on the head from volleyball. When lunch came around she couldn't even eat correctly. Her friends were a little concerned for her.

"Uh . . . Asuka-chan? Are you alright?" Her friend said to her. When she was about to put grab something from her bento and eat it she accidently poked her eye with her chopstick.

"AH! Fu- Hm? Did you say something?" She said.

"You keep zoning out!"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well you've been acting like this since we got into class. Don't think I didn't see you almost walk into the door of the classroom. Is it because of Kei-kun?"

"W-What?" Her face turned a shade of pink. Her friends started laughing at her.

"It has to be your knight in shining armor!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Look! She's blushing so bad! It's so cute!"

"Geez, you guys!" Asuka's face was beet red. After lunch the day went by rather normally and Asuka took down her notes for Kei as she normally did.

"I probably shouldn't have left my notebook at Kei's house . . ."

**-End Chapter -**

**I think I'll leave it at that note. If it were to continue it would be quite like long so I figured this would be a little two-part chapter . . . Hm-Hm hm I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do let me know what you think. Suggestions of any sort at all would be nice since I'm still very much new with this. Is Asuka a little out of character at all? Should I bring in someone else from the world of Tekken? Stuff like that. I should have the next chapter up since I'm on a roll, but we'll see.**


End file.
